Jacob's Request
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: Jacob asks Bella to think about something. And this is her answering it. Jacob/Bella one-shot.


Bella/Jacob One Shot

Rated M for Sexual Situations and Language

Bella stared out the window of her truck. The rain was coming down harder and harder by the minute. She knew that Jacob was inside his house… The flicker of the television gave little flashes of light through his double pane window. She knew Billy wasn't home, considering she usually saw him peek through the curtain. She pondered about the things Jake said to her a few days before. He had told her to wait and think it through. _Just think about it, Bella… _She heard his voice as a whisper, as if he was in the truck with her. She felt a tingle run from the back of her neck down her spine. _I could make you feel so good, Bella…_ She fiddled with the ring on her finger. _That finger._ The one that told everyone her choice. But for a reason she couldn't decipher, she was about to change everything. She opened her truck and slowly made her way to his door. Before she could even knock, he was there.

-Jacob's POV-

I knew she was out there… still thinking. I told her to take a few days. Just to really think about my offer. After hearing her mopes and complains about how her leech fiancé wasn't _giving_ it to her, I dropped all my cards and made her an offer. If he didn't give in to her the next time she tried to make a deal with him, he would show her everything she ever wanted. God knows he's wanted her since he could remember. All the times he fantasized about her, writhing under him, or taking control on top on him… _Fuck._ He could almost feel himself completely hard. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard her truck door groan and close. Within seconds he flung open his front door and stared at her. The rain made her clothes like second skin, her natural scent fulfilling the air. His eyes traveled from her long legs to her shirt. He could make out the outline of her breasts… just slightly. Her hair hung heavy in a braid, swung over her shoulder down her chest. Finally making his way to her eyes he saw what he's been looking for. Pure want and lust. Love? No words were needed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house. Her shoes squeaked as they made her way to his room. Turning off his TV made their quick breaths known. He slowly brought his hands up to her jacket, his fingers lingering on the zipper. "Can I?" he asked.  
>She nodded without a sound. He unzipped her jacket slowly, not wanting to rush her or this moment. God knows she could change her mind and he'd be left with more than a broken heart. And even if they did go through with this, he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to savor every kiss, every touch, every moan, grunt, plead, scream and thrust. Savor every single thing she gave him.<p>

-Bella-

I wasn't in the mood for slow. Jacob was being so attentive though. I knew he didn't want to rush me, but God knows I've waited so long. Edward rejected me time and time again. There were some moments where I felt that he'd _finally _give in, but as always, he left me in my room with wet panties wanting more. When Jacob made me this offer, I knew I couldn't refuse. I knew I loved Jacob, but didn't sex change everything? The sexual side of me couldn't resist, though. I'd been wound up so much for so long any slight touch would definitely set me off. I was tired of waiting. I stepped back and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it. Jake's eyes widened before taking all of me in, before pulling me to him. I gasped as his hot chest met my still wet and cold one. My nipples hardened even more with the heat he was radiating. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.

Okay, maybe it wasn't _just _a kiss. He fucked my mouth with his. We moaned in unison when he slipped his tongue in my mouth, twirling it with his. I moaned louder, giving him the okay when his hands dropped to my jeans. In seconds, they were down my ankles. I kicked my shoes and jeans off, leaving me standing there against him in just my panties. I pressed myself up more against him, partly from the cold, but for the most part, I _wanted him._ I wanted him more than anything, even Edward. Jacob groaned when he felt how bare I was and I bet he could smell me in his small room. It took everything in me to finally say what I've been wanting…

"Jacob… please, just… take me. Make love to me."

-Jacob-

As soon as those words slipped out of that mouth… I knew I was done for. Every muscle in my body reacted as I wrapped her legs around my waist and held her tight. I could feel her wetness that seeped out of her panties, onto her thighs and onto my stomach.

"God Bella… you have no idea what you're doing to me right now…"

He walked her to his bed and laid her down. He noticed that she tried to cover her naked breasts and closed her legs.  
>"Please don't hide from me Bells. You… you don't even know how fucking <em>beautiful <em>you are right now."

She smiled and slowly moved her hands on her sides and relaxed her legs. He smiled and looked down her body, taking in every inch of her beautiful skin. He ran his hands down her body making her moan slightly.  
>"Jacob… mmm…" She rolled her hips to find some friction.<br>"Shh Bells… Trust me okay?"

She nodded and he took that as permission to slide down her panties.  
>"Fuck… you're so wet. I can't wait…"<br>He rubbed her nether lips with his fingers, making her shiver in anticipation. She was making this harder for him. He wanted to take it slow. All he had for backup was the packs' mind. He knew firsthand that it wasn't pleasant for girls, and considering that everyone in the pack, was well, _packing, _made him want to take it even slower. But Bella wasn't having any of that tonight. He felt her hands stray from his shoulders to the waistband of his shorts, unbuttoning them roughly and sliding them off as best as she could. He kicked them off. They were now naked. He could feel his cock rub slightly against her wet lips, just begging to be buried inside.  
>"Bella… Are you… "He gulped. Why was he nervous? This was what they wanted.<br>She grabbed his face, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him close to her body.  
>"Fuck, Bella!" Jake wanted to scream. The head of his cock was barely entering her, sliding in and out an inch or two. He looked into her eyes and found what he was looking for. He pulled back and thrust in, breaking her barrier in one smooth movement.<p>

-Bella-

I knew it was going to hurt, but the pain I felt was so intense I almost wanted to call it quits. Jacob was… well built. I knew this. But I wasn't expecting this… He stayed as still as possible, whispering words of love and assurance, all while making small in and out movements. She moved slightly, tilting her hips trying to get comfortable when he grazed into a spot deep inside her.  
>"Oh, Jake… Yes."<p>

He glanced at her, making sure he was hearing her right. He saw her lips parted, her eyes slightly glazed but with a fire he's never seen before.

"It's okay Jake. Just… move slowly."

He took his cock out and rubbed it against my clit a few times. I never knew slight touches like that could make me feel so good, make me so wet. I felt him push slowly back into me. It wasn't as bad as it was before. The stretch was easier as he pushed in then finally plunging the last few inches totally in me.

"Fuck, Jacob… Yes… More." Words just spilled out of my mouth. I couldn't control them. Or my hips. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they thrust up into Jacob. He groaned out loud, grabbing my left leg, settling it over his shoulder.

-Jacob-

I didn't want to blow my load so soon. But with Bella's leg up my shoulder, my dick hit so many spots inside her that she quivered. Her pussy was tightening around my cock so hard I had to push harder to get all the way through.

"Fuck Bella. Oh god… Fuck you feel so good babe."  
>He pushed harder inside her, her breasts bouncing as he fucked her harder. He felt himself slowly losing control. She wasn't keeping quiet either. He heard every moan, every 'fuck' she uttered. He pressed himself against her body, her leg still propped up. Kissing her lips was slightly distracting the amazing feeling on his cock. But that didn't last long as Bella dropped her leg and pushed against his chest. They flipped over. She put her hands on his chest and rode him. He didn't know where this confidence came from, but he didn't care to ask. Everything she was doing was making him closer and closer to completion.<p>

"Oooh, Jacob! Jake! Oh fuck yes. Yess…" She was now bouncing on him. Her wet thighs making a _SMACK!_ As they connected with Jacob. She pulled her hands back and rested them on his knees, giving Jacob the view of his cock sliding in and out of her. Whenever she dropped herself back onto him, she grinded her hips, making him hit that spot inside her that made her thighs shake.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella… God, you look so fucking sexy. Ride me, baby." Jacob's body was aching. But he wouldn't stop. He wanted to see her cum like this. She looked so fucking powerful riding him. Her hair fell out of the braid it was in, making it wild and sticking to her face and chest. Her tits were bouncing hard, her nipples hard.

"Oooh fuck Jake! Jake! I feel—Oh god I feel it!"

Jacob knew she was close. Her pussy was fluttering around him, making him thrust up into her as she dropped herself down.

"Come on Bella. You're so close, I can feel you. Come on baby…" He thrusted faster into her, making her throw her head back and ride his dick harder.

"Fuuckk, Jaacoob! Oh my god, oh god, oh god. Fuuuckk!" She screamed. Jacob raced to finish with her, thrusting harder up into her. Feeling her orgasm on his cock made him work faster.

"Jaakee. I think—I think I'm cumming… I'm cumming agaaiin! Fuuck!"

As she came the second time, he grabbed her hips and grit his teeth, holding her tight as he shot his hot cum inside her.

"Oh fuck, Bella. Oh shit…Fuck, fuck. Yeah.. Fuck Bella…"

She collapsed against his chest, breathing hard. He was still slightly moving his cock in her. Just barely moving, making her body twitch as the last of her orgasm passed her.

"Jake… thank you. So much…"

He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up.

"You alright babe? God Bella, I love you so much…"

Her eyes filled with tears. She knew what she had to do.

She reluctantly pulled off of him, a late aftershock left her body as Jacobs dick fell out of her, slightly stained with her blood.

"I gotta go Jacob…"

"I understand Bells…" He looked defeated. He knew there was a possibility that this was only going to last as long as they did.

She left without another word. Jacob sat there on his bed, still naked. He dropped his face into his hands and replayed the last hour or so. He was so fucking happy that he got to share that with her but felt a twinge of sadness knowing he wouldn't feel that way again. He didn't realize he'd been sitting there for a long while till he heard his front door slam. He looked up to see Bella, with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"Did you forget something, Bella?"  
>"Well, I was on my way home, thinking about the biggest decision of my life… but Edward pulled me over. He said Alice couldn't see my future anymore. I guess she knew it before I really decided it. So I gave him his ring back."<p>

Jacob couldn't believe his ears. His heart was pounding.

"It turns out… that what happened earlier was my final shove towards the right choice. I love you  
>and I could never leave you after that. I was actually hoping if we could… you know, continue?" Bella looked in his eyes, smiling brightly.<p>

Jacob grabbed her and kissed her. He had hoped and prayed she would change her mind… and she did.

-FIN-


End file.
